


Silent Hills

by Pompadorks



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossover, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johnny Ghost centered, M/M, My Venturiantale brainrot has returned full force and I'm making it everyone else's problem, Past Abuse, Probably ooc, Repressed Memories, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompadorks/pseuds/Pompadorks
Summary: With P.I.E flourishing into a (semi) well respected business Ghost thought things couldn't possibly go wrong. That was of course until he started experiencing horrific nightmares that keep him up at night. In search of answers he and a few friends are transported to a world bathed in mist and shadow inhabited by all manner of unfriendly creatures with even less friendly intentions.Will things turn out for the better? Or will they end in tragedy.
Relationships: Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. One Last Straw

_“So it records your voice and plays it back to you?” The young boy asked, hypnotized by his own voice playing over the small rectangular device._

_The warm body next to him reached over the boy clicking down on one of the buttons along the side of the recorder. The recording stopped and the boy pouted squinting at it._

_“Mhm.”_

_“How?”_

_“Well I don’t know all the details…” The older woman began, her voice was cool and melancholic with subtle dips and curves only he registered. “But the film inside is able to register the loudness and frequency of your voice. It then uses particles to imprint that information into the film and thus.” She tapped the play button again and the voice returned as the boy’s own._

_He clapped happily listening to his own words intently as if he didn’t already know them by heart. He grabbed the recorder, gently as to not damage it’s contents and scooted closer to the person beside him._

_“I would’ve said something more interesting if I knew you’d record it.” The boy mumbled, thumbing at the buttons._

_The warm body chuckled softly leaning down, her hair falling in the boy’s face. “I think it sounds lovely. You’ve always enjoyed building things so I thought you’d find it interesting.”_

_“I do! I love it!” He grinned leaning against the older woman next to him and listening to the sound drifting from the tape._

_Silence fell upon the two, a silence which stretched past comfortable and into awkwardness. The tape shifted to static as it ran out of film. He attempted to rewind as the woman beside him had shown him to, but the static only grew in pitch. The notes stretched and sounded more like screams then empty space._

_“Mother-” The boy’s voice tapered off as he turned to look at his mother next to him, who should be next to him. “Mother?” He dropped the recorder as it blared it’s dull buzz._

_He felt around the couch and floor for any heat or trace that she remained. The wood was cold, along with the couch. He sat back on his haunches staring bug-eyed at the darkness that almost seemed to have swallowed his mother whole. The recorder grew louder, it must’ve fallen under the couch. Sniffling the boy got onto his stomach pulling up one of the flaps protecting the underside of the furniture._

_A mirror image of himself stared back. And it smiled, waving the tape. It’s red light blinked, showing it was recording. The boy barely had the time to let out a gasp before he felt a gnarled hand wrap around his ankle and drag him backwards._

_Reclaiming his vocal cords which had been momentarily frozen by fear he screamed. His dull nails clawed at the wood flooring searching for purchase to pull back against the monster's hold. He found none, and could do little more but tremble as he stared at the shadowy form which towered over him. It held him upside down like a rag doll. Its body hunched over against the ceiling legs bent awkwardly so it could fit in the room. A thin white line appeared across its lower mouth, sliding open into a maw of white. It’s jaw suddenly unhinged, dropping what seemed to be nine feet down to the floor. The boy’s shock passed and he began to thrash too and fro shrieking the entire time. His throat felt raw and fat pearly tears streaming down his face. The monster bore down on him, mouth shrinking gradually to sink into his chest._

_He was panting now as his lung was pierced he tried desperately to force more air into them then there was leaving them. The entire time he felt horridly lucid. He could count each tooth that had made their way to his chest cavity. The world was buzzing in and out, somewhere a fire was crackling. He could feel the slick, blood coated teeth turn. Curving his body awkwardly as the creature grinned. Wielding him like a twisted prize. ___

__\---_ _

__Ghost’s body bolted upright with a soft gasp of shock. The surprise passed into terrified panting, his arms shook and his body was covered in sweat. Trying to ease his beating heart Ghost’s eyes flickered across the room searching for any possible intruder._ _

__Something next to him grumbled rolling over and turning on the bedside lamp. He froze before turning to the lump. Toast sat up, rubbing at his eyes._ _

__“Another one?”_ _

__Ghost nodded not trusting his own voice at the moment. He had to catch his breath first, ease his aching lungs. His partner opened his arms and pride only half forgotten Ghost flopped against his chest, head propped on his shoulder._ _

__“That’s what now? At least twelve?”_ _

__“Feels more like thirty.” Ghost scoffed._ _

__Toast merely hummed in response before going quiet and seemingly unconsciously rubbing circles into his partner’s back._ _

__“Not that I slept to begin with.”_ _

__“You slept better when you didn’t wake up screaming.” Ghost leaned back to properly raise his eyebrows at the other man who shrugged. “I didn’t lie did I?”_ _

__The brunette made a huffy noise as if he couldn’t think of a comeback, he probably couldn’t. “I don’t even know why I asked you to stay over, or why you brought that.” He gestured at the haphazardly tied dreamcatcher above them._ _

__Toast flushed but shook his head giving his boyfriend’s shoulder what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. “So me staying over isn’t helping. That just proves how serious these are.”_ _

__Ghost sighed, falling back against his pillow and staring up at the popcorn ceiling through the tears threatening the corners of his vision. He never let his fear show, but the nightmares never failed to make him want to curl into a ball and sob. He could hardly stay asleep, not even beginning to mention going to sleep. He feared his own mind and the night terrors which lurked there._ _

__He rubbed at his face rolling over to burrow his head against his pillow. Toast grumbled beside him clearly frustrated by his inability to help. A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head._ _

__“What about Spencer?” Toast asked._ _

__“What about him?” Ghost huffed, turning his head minutely to face the brit._ _

__“We don’t have any cases tomorrow so we can pop by the Achachalla’s and see if he has any suggestions.”_ _

__Ghost opened his mouth, then shut it. Open, shut, open… Shut. He relented, sighing. “Okay, what’s the harm?”_ _

__The raven smiled, he looked so much like a golden retriever Ghost couldn’t even find it funny._ _

__“Well, what now? I don’t exactly want to go back to sleep.”_ _

__Toast hummed bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully before he glanced back down at the bedside table. “Well it’s already six in the morning, we might as well get up.” He chirped, already kicking his legs off the end of the bed._ _

__“On second thought.” Ghost said hurriedly ducking under the covers. “I’m feeling pretty tired all of a sudden.”_ _

__\---_ _

__“I didn’t know the market was today.” Ghost said drowsily, ducking under two people hauling a pail of apples across the street._ _

__“It’s every Saturday, sir.” Toast cast a glance over his shoulder raising his brows._ _

__Ghost sped up tripping over a stray overpriced knick knack. “It’s Saturday?”_ _

__Toast stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “God we need to fix this…” He shook his head before picking up the pace, Ghost having to jog to keep up with him._ _

__All around people sang the praises of their product, heckling consumers crowding the streets and babies screaming due to the stuffy heat of the packed bodies. Whilst Toast was large enough for most people to be so intimidated as to clear a path for him, Ghost wasn’t as fortunate. He ducked and weaved around milling shoppers trying to stick to the taller man’s side so as to not be swept away by the crowd._ _

__“I hope they don’t get any cases while we’re gone.” Ghost fretted once he was close enough for Toast to hear him._ _

__“Don’t worry, if they do we’ll be able to handle it in a snap. Don’t go worrying yourself, we have to focus on making you feel better.”_ _

__“Feel better? Is Ghost sick?”_ _

__Ghost froze his partner seeming unphased by the new member of the conversation turned towards one of the booths._ _

__“Oh, hey Spooker.” Toast smiled. “And no not sick, he’s just been having some nasty nightmares lately.”_ _

__“Oh really?” Spooker asked. Ghost finally shuffled next to Toast finding their intern wearing a volunteer vest for a local dog shelter. “Have you tried gargling salt? It helps me.”_ _

__“Yeah, I mean I’ve tried everything.” The ghost hunter crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing a puppy which was perched on the booth batting at his bag. “Changing my diet, sleeping more, sleeping less, I even put lilac under my pillow.”_ _

__“Jeez that is bad.” Spooker murmured, the dog he’d been grooming nuzzled his hand. “Where are you two headed to fix it?”_ _

__“We’re going to the Acachalla’s to see if Spencer can be of any help.” Toast explained._ _

__“What a coincidence! Do you mind if I join you? My shift ends soon and I need to return some books to Billy.”_ _

__“What books did you borrow?” Ghost asked as Spooker gave the dog a final pet before untying his apron._ _

__“Just some books on cpr and the like, I mean human anatomy is basically the same as dog anatomy.”_ _

__The two stared at the intern for a few moments waiting for him to reveal the joke. When he didn’t Ghost let out a soft huff before turning back towards the other end of the market._ _

__“Fine, yeah you can come, just hurry it up.”_ _

__Spooker sped up in removing the apron, tossing it atop a few others identical to it. Not waiting for him to catch up to them, Ghost grabbed Toast’s hand and tugged him towards the end of the market._ _

__“Uh- Hey- Sir I think Spooker--”_ _

__“Keep your head down let’s see if we can lose him.”_ _

__“Sir, don’t be rude!”_ _

__\---_ _

__They didn’t lose him, much to Ghost’s chagrin. The market led into the suburbs, luckily for them the Acachalla home wasn’t far from the town square and they only had to walk about a block before reaching the home. The murmur of the crowd had been slightly choked by the distance but still ran in the background like the ambient track of a video game._ _

__Spooker trotted to the door, knocking twice. He had a black backpack slung over one shoulder likely containing the books he mentioned. They stood a few moments in an awkward silence waiting for footsteps or a drunken shout. Footsteps came first, Ghost heard them shift from the hardwood of the halls into the concrete of the foyer then the door was pulled open._ _

__Sally poked her head out, for a moment she looked confused then she spotted Spooker and broke into a grin._ _

__“Oh, Billy said you’d be dropping off those books today… I think.” She let the door fall open and gestured for them to enter._ _

__“Toast and I are actually here to see Spencer, also where are your parents?”_ _

__“And Billy.” Spooker added unzipping the backpack._ _

__“They’re at the market with Sue selling some of our crafts and mama’s food!” Sally responded. “And I dunno if Spencer will wanna talk to you but he’s still in the basement if you really need him.”_ _

__“Thanks Sally.” Toast smiled beginning down the hallway, Ghost on his tail._ _

__Spooker hurried after them as Sally inspected one of his backpack’s many pins. The stairs to the basement might’ve been eerie if not for the various bits and bobs covering the steps and the stuffy breathing of the boy downstairs. Ghost began down the stairwell first, avoiding the dissected toy parts dotting them._ _

__“Spencer!” He called down the steps._ _

__The labored breathing below stopped and someone stuttered out a, “W-What do you want?”_ _

__“It’s just Toast and I!”_ _

__“And Spooker!”_ _

__“... And Spooker.” Ghost lamented reaching the bottom of the stairs._ _

__There was a brief shuffling of boxes then a ginger bespectacled boy peered around a large concrete support beam. His eyes were suspicious._ _

__“We wanted to know if you could help Ghosts with some nightmares he’s been having? You seem to know a lot so we assumed--” Toast began._ _

__“I’m an inventor, not a miracle worker.” Spencer interrupted._ _

__“Yes but something about these dreams feel… off, off in a dimensional way.” Ghost continued._ _

__Spencer pushed up his glasses thoughtfully. “Go on?”_ _

__Toast gave his partner a look, he was yet to share his theory with his boyfriend. “I believe… I believe the dreams have strong enough emotion and… paranormal activity behind them to spawn their own pocket dimension. And you have the only dimensional rift detector since I broke mine so…” Ghost crossed his arms staring down the boy who heaved a sigh and kicked open a box on the floor to his left._ _

__Ghost smiled turning to the two beside him with a self satisfied smirk. Toast blinked at him as if trying to formulate a proper sentence in his head._ _

__“That theory… actually makes a lot of sense.”_ _

__“Yeah, I dunno how you thought of that.” Spooker grinned leaning out from behind Toast to properly see Ghost._ _

__“I’ve been in this business for nine years you learn to pick up on stuff.” Ghost flaunted, it was a flat out lie. Truly there was so much fear that coursed through his veins during the dreams he knew something wasn’t right._ _

__Normal nightmares never affected him in such a way. He woke up from gruesome dreams of blood, viscera and maniacal laughter with a yawn, a stretch and a black coffee. But these dreams made him want to find a hole and never come out of it. Living in fear of the creatures within his head somehow becoming palpable, finding him._ _

__“Aha!” Spencer’s shout broke through Ghost’s scattered thoughts as he lifted what appeared to be a renovated walkie talkie from the clutter of boxes._ _

__“What’s that do?” Spooker asked, coming a bit closer as to get a better look at the device, his eyes were round with curiosity and pep. Ghost wished more maintained at his age. Wished he maintained._ _

__“It’s a walkie talkie which I updated with the laptop Gertrude bought me.” Spencer explained tuning each of the knobs. “I just gotta get it on the right radio wave and--”_ _

__The walkie talk suddenly began to hiss garbled words and phrases, each sounding to have been spoken by a different person._ _

__“It’s based on ghost boxes! But instead picks up on certain areas where quantum numbers have unbalanced amounts!” Spencer shouted over the box. “For example it appears the corner of this room is such a point, you just stand there and I’ll take care of everything else.”_ _

__“Just him?” Toast asked suspiciously._ _

__“Why yes obviously." Spencer rolled his eyes, clearly not enjoying the interruption._ _

__“I'm not just going to leave him alone!" Toast said aghast before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "I-I mean Spencer you haven't seen these nightmares first hand... They're..." Toast's voice faltered, his eyes looked far off. "I'm just- I can't let him face that alone you know?"_ _

__Spencer groaned leaning against the support beam over dramatically. "Listen, this is kinda a one person thing. Naturally occurring rifts less so but these..." Spencer shook his head._ _

__“Then figure it out!" Toast stamped his foot crossing his arms before he seemed to sober up turning to Ghost. "Unless of course you're okay with going alone?"_ _

__“Of course-" Ghost paused. He thought of the tall figure holding him wrong side up, thought of his mother, thought of the other him under the couch. "Not..."_ _

__“Then my point still stands" Toast's voice hardened once more._ _

__“Fine, but I'll be checking these dreams myself for a moment. To ensure you two aren't being dramatic as per usual." Spencer spat, returning his gaze to the detector._ _

__He shut his eyes and began tuning the knobs._ _

\---

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. The words bounced around his skull screaming at him as if he had any choice in the matter. The water surrounding him was somehow so cold it burned, whilst simultaneously drowning him. He broke the surface, coughing and hacking only to be forced back down._

_Debris and shrapnel in the water rushed by spinning him in a loop. His lungs begged for air he couldn't provide and his legs were on fire. Still he forced them to continue moving pushing him closer towards the surface. His lungs gave out and he inhaled a mouthful of filthy water. He could feel the chunks of metal and dirt creep down his air ways. It cut and clawed at his insides liquefying his them despite how little he'd breathed in._

__

...

__

__The world was made of fire and ash. Licked at his skin and melted his body. He could barely move able to do little more then drag himself across the ground. His tongue felt too large for his mouth and flopped about uselessly. His throat felt like sandpaper and his arms tired._ _

__

__

__The heat was sucking up all the water in his eyes and mouth, every time he began to tear up they evaporated. His body slowly turned into a puddle of soupy skin, leaving nothing but organs and brain matter. He wanted it to end, he wanted to feel none of it but it all felt too real, too palpable. He could feel each piece of his skin dribble off of him and his clothing and body slowly becoming one._ _

__

...

__

__A gunshot. Reload. Another gunshot. Reload. A third and final gunshot._ _

__

__

_A sawed off double barrel shot gun. Three bullets all together. The warm liquid was already everywhere. It covered the walls of the hallway making their original color indistinguishable. Each shot covered him in more of it. He dropped the weapon trotting down the hallway towards the limp form at the end of it. He crouched to her level and wrapped her in a hug covering his own clothes in the slick wetness. He smiled nuzzling against the form's neck._

_This was what love was meant to be._

__

__

__\---_ _

__

__

__Spencer gasped, reeling backwards and hit himself on one of the walls. Hissing he rubbed at the lump likely forming at the back of his head.__

____"Okay... Okay yeah this is bad." Spencer looked down at the device in his hands anxiously. "I-I've never done something like this before so you need to sign a waver or a-"_ _ _ _

__

__

__"We don't have time for that." Toast snapped. "Just send us." Spencer didn't budge. Toast gave him a hard look. "Now."_ _

__He took a step back in slight surprise. Before scoffing and turning away. "Suit yourself, stand in that corner over there it'll take less then a minute._ _

__Albeit suspiciously Ghost walked towards the corner which Spencer had gestured to, Toast following close behind him. He stood with his back to the concrete basement wall Toast to his right and Spooker to his left._ _

__“What now?” Spooker asked._ _

__“Close your eyes and stop talking, I got this.” Spencer said, not looking up from the device in his hands._ _

__Ghost shut his eyes, the basement was very cold. He wondered idly if the basement had a heater. He doubted it. The frigid air was quickly getting to him, wrapping around him, digging into his bones. He shivered but was comforted by the still warm bodies to his left and right. The ice flowed into his core then suddenly blew outwards. The suddenness caused Ghost to shout in surprise opening his eyes and stumbling forward._ _

__“S-Spencer what th-the-...” Toast’s shout was the first thing he recognized in his shocked daze. His voice tapered and he looked around in confusion, Ghost followed his gaze._ _

__“Where’s Spencer?” He asked aloud._ _

__“He must’ve just left.” Toast explained away, waving a dismissive hand._ _

__“But I didn’t hear the stairs creak.” Spooker said, looking towards his two bosses. “The stairs were really creaky when we came down.”_ _

__“He’s a lightweight, the stairs just didn’t creak under him.” Ghost argued._ _

__“Why don’t we just go upstairs and find out.” Toast suggested clapping the two on the back in a clear attempt to ease the tension._ _

__“Or… Or maybe we’re actually in another dimension!” Spooker said eagerly rushing up the steps._ _

__“Spooker!” Toast called following after him._ _

__Ghost stumbled after him, falling out of the basement and into the hallway where he saw Toast standing in the doorway of the foyer. The investigator panted, scrambling towards him, he suddenly registered how silent the house was. Had Sally left? Where had Spencer gone. Toast’s head suddenly whipped to face him._ _

__“Johnny… Y-You gotta see this.”_ _

__Toast calling him by his first name usually made him happy. Made him feel safe and secure. The way Toast was looking at him in terror made him feel far from secure. He picked up the pace, as soon as he entered the foyer he realized what he meant._ _

__The long windows left little to the imagination, a thick fog had fallen over the town. Thick enough Ghost couldn’t see the Achacalla’s driveway let alone the road. He looked around for something out of the ordinary something to explain the situation. His dreams had usually been dark and stifling, not dreary and damp. There was a map on a table against the far wall, beside it was a tape recorder._ _

__“Hey, check it out.”_ _

__Spooker who had his palms pressed to the windows turned at the sound of his boss’s voice. Toast grabbed the map and recorder, tapping the buttons along it’s side._ _

__“It’s busted.” He said._ _

__“Can’t be.” Spooker grabbed the recorder popping out the tape. “The film is in pretty good shape.”_ _

__“Let me see.” Spooker handed Ghost the device and he inspected the thin black material. “Looks a bit scratched up.”_ _

__“Aw, I’ve never seen a kind of recorder I wish I could hear the audio quality.” Spooker sighed._ _

__“It’s just a handheld recorder you can find it pretty much anywhere.” Ghost mentioned shoving the recorder in his back pocket._ _

__“Maybe I’ll get one when we get back home.” Spooker said thoughtfully._ _

__“Sir, seem familiar?” Toast interjected, his expression was grave as he handed Ghost the map he’d grabbed._ _

__The former took it looking down at the yellowed paper. And when he did his heart dropped into his feet._ _

__It was a map of his hometown, though things appeared slightly off. Not everything was in it’s correct place and some things were labelled wrong. The discrepancies didn’t stop Ghost’s legs from trembling so hard he was shocked he could still stand and gave him an overwhelming feeling of nausea._ _

__“What are we meant to do with this?” He asked, trying to mask his terror._ _

__“I only think we’ll be able to tell if we go outside.” Toast responded._ _

__Ghost did not want to go outside. He didn’t want to face the cause of these night terrors anymore. Anything would be better then-_ _

__“Okay, let’s go.”_ _

__Casting Ghost a final nervous glance Toast grasped the front door knob and pulled it open, letting the fog billow inside flicking at their ankles. His heart was a warm hammer in his throat. He didn’t want to do this. Toast seemed to read his mind. He stepped back to be at his side grabbing his hand and squeezing it with a weak smile._ _

__“Don’t worry Ghost we’ll be right here!” Spooker assured._ _

__And for once, Ghost was thankful._ _

__With a final trembling exhale he stepped into the fog._ _


	2. Two Missing Members

Toast waved a hand in the fog as if he could make it dissipate with the small movement. Ghost removed his flashlight from where he kept it in his bag and shined it into the thick blanket of grey. Moving carefully as to not run into anything (A tactic they gained after Spooker ran directly into a recycling barrel) they made their way to the road. As they reached the end of the driveway Ghost became hyper aware of the lack of the far off market’s chatter.

“This road is different.” Toast noted gesturing to the street. “There are no yellow lines.”

“So it is the neighborhood.” Ghost said unfurling his map once again and looking down at the long stretch of road from his childhood.

“That’s the manor you grew up in, is it not?” Toast questioned pointing at the house to the end of the road, Ghost could see the guilt in his eyes. He knew very little of his partner’s past and still he treasured it. Speaking so openly about such things in front of Spooker clearly made him uncomfortable.

Swallowing the lump in his throat the man replied. “Yep, looks that way.”

“Probably a good place to start then.”

Ghost nodded, refolding the map and putting it in his bag. He didn’t need it, he knew this way by heart. He never went out very much when he was younger but when he did he had a strict curfew so he knew the walk due to the amount of times he’d run down it in a blind panic. The walk shouldn’t have taken that long but the dread gnawing on Ghost’s insides made it feel like it’d never end. Any attempts at conversation were quickly sidelined by the eerie silence and Ghost’s own short responses. Every once and awhile they would hear a shuffling sound or what sounded like footsteps and freeze. Ghost’s ears perked at the sounds freezing as to ensure they were completely alone.

The air felt thick, every sound or noise becoming their enemy till… inevitably… 

“We’re here.” Spooker said aloud as they came upon the looming building.

Ghost kept his head down crawling up the stairs of the porch and towards the door.

“You really lived here?” Spooker asked, gawking at each detail of the rundown home.

“Yeah.” Ghost muttered to the door, his hand was glued to the knob. He took a deep breath before pushing it.

Slowly as if entering a museum he walked inside hearing his friends soft murmurs behind him. The smell of must was overwhelming and all the furniture was covered by white sheets. Toast and Spooker followed after him the first shutting the door behind himself.

“It looks like someone was moving.” Toast observed.

Ghost walked over to one of the chairs tugging the sheet off and sending dust cascading about.

“Did you ever move sir?” Toast asked calmly.

“No, I mean not that I can remember.” Ghost responded.

Whilst Toast and Spooker inspected the living room Ghost found himself drawn to the kitchen. He entered the familiar area, tiles clicking underfoot. The room appeared mostly unchanged. He ran his hands across the countertop smiling gently at the nostalgia creeping through him slowly. He eventually reached the fridge and found attached by a small magnet was a piece of paper.

The drawing on the paper was crude, done with crayon and seemingly sheer will. It was a photo of four people outside the house. The fourth of which set off to the side of the original three was bulkier than the rest. A key was taped to its hand which Ghost snatched, grabbing the photo staring at it dumbstruck.

“Sir! This clock is frozen!” Toast called from the other room.

Pocketing the key Ghost hurried outside, finding Toast standing in front of a grandfather clock. He turned towards his partner who gestured to the piece of furniture.

“It was one of the only things not covered up and I noticed it’s arms weren’t moving.” He explained.

Ghost turned back towards the clock and quirking his head at it.

“I’ve never seen the kind with the pendulum.” Spooker said breathlessly.

“It’s really nothing special.” Ghost said eyes trailing to the side of the clock which had words written on it.

_My hands are frozen, but they weren’t always this way.  
I once was on top of the world reaching for the sky.  
My friend to the left strained for me, trying to reach just as high. ___

__Ghost’s brows knit, he nudged past Toast and Spoker who were discussing calculating what time the other clocks would’ve been at when they first arrived. He reached up, turning the hour hand to read midnight, and the minute hand to read nine._ _

__Nothing happened._ _

__Ghost mumbled in disdain before noting the large circle on the center of the clock. He removed the key from his bag, pushing it into the keyhole and turning. Once he could no longer turn the key he released it, the clock's hands began to spin._ _

__It groaned as it slowly slid to the right as if the mechanisms in place to make it move were long rusted over. Behind it was a closet door… A door that shouldn’t have been there._ _

__“Whoa!” Spooker moved towards the clock trying to push it more. It remained still as he grunted in effort._ _

__“I’ll check it out.” Ghost said, turning away from the pitiful display._ _

__Toast nodded but the investigator noted the worry lines in his forehead and offered a small smile. He pulled open the closet door, entering and looking around for anything out of place. The door suddenly slammed as the grandfather clock flew back into place._ _

__“Ghost!”_ _

__He heard Toast swear loudly, throwing his body against the clock which had slid back into place._ _

__“Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo.” Spooker shouted. “Ghost what do we do!?”_ _

__“Hold on I’ll figure it out!” Ghost shouted back._ _

__“I look for something to pry the door open sir!” Toast called._ _

__“Yes… Yes, do that!” He heard hurried footsteps then silence._ _

__With a hurrump he turned back towards the closet, suddenly hyper aware of how dark it was. He turned the flashlight back on shining it about. Everything appeared normal, coats boxes, various odds and ends. He turned it on the floor, finding an out of place rug on the center of it. He knelt down, pulling it away to reveal the discolored hardwood beneath. Ghost felt around for a latch or a loose plank. Maybe there was something under the planks he could use to get out._ _

__He felt his hand run over a seam on the wood and pressed down then up seeing the wood bounce slightly. He got off the area under the rug, watching it rise slightly above the rest of the floor. Ghost pressed his fingers against the edge of the flooring pulling it back to reveal a sheer drop into endless black._ _

__So that was a no go._ _

__Suddenly the tape recorder in Ghost's back pocket began blaring static. Ghost looked around in confusion, grabbing the device and surveying it with ample curiosity. The static suddenly grew louder in volume causing him to reel back into a nearby shelf in surprise. He expected the sharp pain which bloomed between his shoulder blades. He did not expect the hand which wrapped around his neck._ _

__He shouted in surprise jumping away from the unwelcomed touch. Arms were protruding from the cracks in the shelf. They were burned, some of the skin peeling back to reveal the white bone beneath. The arms reached out for him, elongating closer as if to pull him into an embrace._ _

__Ghost stumbled back, feet slipping on the lip of the hatch behind him. He looked back in a panic then towards the arms again which had somehow grown closer, one inches from his face. The cold bone of the hand brushed his nose causing him to flinch away. The hand rushed forward going for his throat. Ghost ducked balance faltering for a moment and causing him to fall backwards into the hole._ _

__The wind rushed past his ears, falling, falling, falling. He let out a strangled scream of surprise, arms flailing left and right to grab something, anything._ _

__The walls were smooth, running straight down into the bottomless maw of darkness._ _

__\---_ _

__Ghost let out a soft groan as he came to. His head felt like it’d been split open and pounded against the backs of his eyes. He sat up to assess the situation, finding himself now in a pitch black room. He reached around blindly in the dark for his flashlight. He found his target, turning on the light and looking around._ _

__He appeared to be in a sensory room, with plush walls and chairs. It sounded like water was dripping somewhere far off. He turned the light towards the ceiling he’d fallen out of. A metal grate blocked the way both in and out._ _

___‘How’d I get through the grate?’ _He asked himself, slowly getting to his feet. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to lay back down but he knew he had to keep moving, Toast would worry. He had to meet back up with him and Spooker. A second scan of the room revealed a plush door against a far wall, Ghost wasn’t surprised he’d missed it, it blended in with the rest of the room pretty well.__ _ _

____He approached the door with a more hurried pace then usual, pulling it open and peeking outside. Behind it appeared to be a sewer. It looked almost stereotypical, the roof was sloped, the water in the canal an almost comical shade of green. He pushed the door fully open, finding the channel split off in various directions. He closed off the room behind himself looking down at the churning bacteria infested slosh. Ghost squinted, noticing it all appeared to be flowing in one direction._ _ _ _

_____‘They say rivers always lead back home, right?’ _He thought, straightening and beginning along the side of the channel. Moss crisscrossed along the walls and ceiling weeds growing from the cracks in the concrete defiant of the lack of sunlight. Maybe they lived off the dampness in the air.__ _ _ _ _

______He reached an intersection and furrowed his brows. He didn’t want to get too turned around especially under the threat of more monsters. Ghost shined his light down towards the water, noticing it appeared to be flowing to the left channel. Suddenly the tape recorder began to hiss softly. Just as it had before the arms had tried to grab him. Ghost grimaced looking down the left and right canal, he couldn’t pinpoint where the creature may be coming from._ _ _ _ _ _

______He made a split second decision turning left and running right into someone else. He fell back, hands slipping off the edge of the canal. Ghost rolled onto his back, bracing his hands against the edge of the walkway._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d run into a person. At least it looked like a person. But its skin was so pale it almost looked like a mannequin combined with the blank plain where its face should be leaving only a mouth. He wasn’t so sure. That wasn’t even mentioning the fact it was covered in blood, it’s torn shirt stained so heavily Ghost could hardly tell it was purple. The creature groaned, body creaking as it leaned over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What in the name of--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The creature suddenly roared rushing down towards him, it grabbed him by the front of his shirt coming inches from his face. It’s breath smelled like nickel and vaguely of burnt hair. Startled Ghost pushed his knee against the thing's abdomen to keep it away from his neck. His head was spinning, he couldn’t tell the difference between the buzzing of his ears and the blare of the tape recorder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ghost’s eyes bounced around, searching for a way to get himself out of this situation. Its forearm had a chunk taken out of it leaving a small sliver behind. He pushed his knee farther up the groaning thing’s body, stopping at its chest. He rallied the rest of his energy to push against the forearm. Something inside the appendage squealed then snapped, falling to the wayside. The monster screeched stumbling away to regain its composer. Ghost took the opportunity to roll out of the way and tear open his bag. The contents were messy and unorganized. After checking to ensure the blank creature hadn’t moved he began tearing things out of his bag with reckless abandon. His light which he’d placed haphazardly beside the bag cast an eerie shadow half blinding him to all things past the canal._ _ _ _ _ _

______Papers, candy wrappers, gum and forgotten pens. No gun. Where did he put the gun!? The blank roared again, running towards Ghost. It appeared to have trouble walking dragging it’s right leg behind itself and propelling itself with its left. Heart now somewhere in his stomach he grabbed the straps of the bag swinging the heavier end across the blank’s jaw. The momentum was enough to knock it to the ground and cause Ghost to roll on his side. The flashlight went skidding across the ground and made their shadows dance to a silent beat. But Ghost wasn’t all that focused on the light, he’d heard something else. A clatter then a thin dragging noise. The noise of something he’d pushed to the back of his mind and bag. With renewed vigor he rolled over to grab the flashlight, searching on his hands and knees for the switchblade. Just as he was beginning to wonder if it had fallen into the water the light caught something among the paper._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ghost could hardly see clearly, he felt suffocated by all the noise. Blaring, buzzing, hissing, groaning, screaming. Screaming? He grabbed the handle of the blade whirling blindly and burying it to the hilt in the blank’s neck. He involuntarily gasped, surprised he hadn’t noticed the creature had grown closer sooner, or had he grown closer? He couldn’t remember anymore. The blank fell backwards, the blade carving out its throat. Its throat. How did it have a throat? It couldn’t be human._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hardly waiting to hear the tape recorder’s buzzing to die Ghost got to his feet. He ripped the blade from the creature, cringing at the obscene squelching noise. His vision was flickering in and out, he wasn’t even hurt that bad. Why did he feel like he was going to vomit? Don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out. He grabbed his bag, not bothering to collect the trash he’d thrown from it. Half blind he scrambled down the canal legs fumbling under him like a newborn deer’s might._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned another corner finding another blank in his way. He turned to face the other side of the canal trying to gauge if he could jump it. He thought better of it as his recorder began humming, now sensing the oncoming danger. The creature was blind right? It had no eyes. He decided to take a chance, ducking under the blank’s swinging arms. One of his many unruly hairs brushed the creature, so unnoticeable Ghost hardly even had the time to take it into account before he was being thrown half a foot down the canal. He grunted as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. He could already feel a welt beginning to form on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______One of the creature’s arms was placed in Ghost’s still slightly bleary line of sight. This was how he was able to note this creature wore a different shirt, a yellow one now. He wasn’t able to think much else before realizing the hand was bracing and he couldn’t see the other. Ghost rolled out of the way of a well timed slash just in time to keep his head attached to his body. He attempted to crawl out from under the blank’s grasp. He turned to face the creature just in time to see it bring its arms above its head, fully prepared to crush him._ _ _ _ _ _

______They made contact with their target. Wheezing and with his chest on fire Ghost attempted to drag himself away but the blank simply landed another blow on his back. Instead of a third blow it opted to grip the back of his shirt so hard he could feel its nails claw into his back. Ghost kicked behind himself, making contact with the creature’s knee and sending it to the ground. Not wasting a moment he pulled himself fully away from the blank, stumbled to his feet and continued to run. He could hardly breath due to the growing welt on his chest, not to mention the shock his lungs had experienced. Ghost froze at a dead end, looking around wildly for the exit. He found it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Across the bubbling water was a ladder which led up to what appeared to be a sewer grate, bingo. The tape recorder began to hiss again and he could already hear the blank gaining on him. Ghost pushed himself as far away from the other side of the channel as he could. Shakily, oh so shakily he inhaled then took a leap of faith. Most of his upper half landed on the walkway, his bottom half kicking about trying to get up the wall. Ghost gathered his little remaining upper body strength and dragged himself up, collapsing in a heap beside the canal. He didn’t have long to catch his breath, he’d be a sitting duck out there. Breath still coming in wheezy short gasps he got to his feet and collapsed against the ladder._ _ _ _ _ _

______His heart rocketed around his ribcage as he forced himself to shove his foot into one of the ladder’s bars. Ghost panted as he crawled up, stopping only to push the side of his face against the sewer grate. With a bit of effort it gave and he distinctly heard it scraping against tile. He reached the end of the ladder laying down on the cool floor he found himself on. Each breath felt like too much air, like a single drop more would cause his lungs to burst. Once he’d properly collected himself he sat up and looked around. Ghost was in what appeared to be a bathroom, but the area where the toilet should’ve been instead housed the hole into the sewer. Barely holding back a gag of disgust Ghost kicked the lid back into place._ _ _ _ _ _

______Casting little more than a haphazard glance at the tape recorder Ghost flopped back down, having no intent on moving for a very long time. His eyelids felt heavy. Knowing it was far from a good idea to lose consciousness in the middle of a bathroom, he regrettably got to his feet. He should at least check his wounds before welcoming the void of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______He grabbed a few towels on the wall to press against the scratches on his back. They appeared deeper than he’d first assumed but he wasn’t as worried about them as he was about the growing black and blues on his chest and back. Raiding the drawers yielded a bottle of antiseptic and a few bandages. With infernaly shaking hands he cleaned his wounds, gritting his teeth at the bloom of pain that always followed. After each cut and scrap was cleaned he wrapped them in bandages, focusing the tighter wrappings around his chest. Holding back tears he prayed he hadn’t broken a rib. It hurt but he had to make sure the coverings were secure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once he could breathe comfortably in the tight bandages Ghost entered the living room, dropping his bag beside the couch and crawling on top of it. He knew he couldn’t go outside like this, he’d be too weak to run and fighting was out of the question._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alone aside from his own wheezy breathing and fluttering heartbeat Ghost vaguely wondered if Toast and Spooker had gotten the closet door open yet. That was before his eyelids mercifully drooped and he welcomed oblivion._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
